Dawn of the Twilight
by TenshiM1
Summary: Yuki had a normal life, until his brother takes him to live at Twilight Hall. He learns that he has supernatural powers and is needed by the Zweilt Guardians to fight the Duras in a thousand year old war. But the greatest betrayal might be very close...
1. Chapter 1: PROLOGUE

CHAPTER ONE: PROLOGUE

_It's so painful...it hurts "...Listen...I beg you..." I can't take more of this...I want to be...set free "In my final hour, I entrust myself to you. You...MUST TAKE MY LIFE. ...If my destiny is...to die of madness like this...I want to be freed...by your hand."_  
_  
"...Very well. I won't do anything to prolong your suffering...this I swear. ...However that's only if such a time should come. I will protect you. Don't worry. I WILL NOT BETRAY YOU!"_

"...wa-! WAIT! LUKA... ! LU- ! " ***Gasp***  


_–a dream, always the same dream. Lately I have been having these strange dreams. Although the moment I wake up, I've gone and forgotten it all... It's been one week since I met them. Takashiro Giou, my brother who has found me after years of searching, whose existence I knew nothing off. Tooko-chan and tsukumo-kun, a sister and brother who are also part of the Giou Clan. And then there is Zess...a mysterious person, whom I would describe as...otherworldly. I really didn't know what to think, when my bro...Takashiro-san asked me to live with him in Tokyo. But the events of the last couple of days, changed my mind. For I've suddenly learned many things that has turned my life up side down__. The Giou Clan is a lineage that has special abilities through the generations which they use to fight demons called Duras. And, although the battles can be very scary, I already have a feeling that there's nothing to be afraid off. I'm not alone!_

_Still, my mind wanders often to the dreams and even if I try not to be worried for not remembering, I can't shake the feeling that it is something that I should not forget..._


	2. Chapter 2: TOOKO

CHAPTER TWO: TOOKO

_Finally! Finally we're going to meet him! For so long as I can remember we've been waiting for this day. Our connection to 'Yuki' is a bond that is indescribable, but the feeling is like living without knowing a part of your own soul. The thought of being around 'Yuki', makes it as if you're able to breath again. It's what we, the Zweilt, are searching for from the day we are born. Or should I say, reborn. For over a thousand years our clan, the Giou clan, is at war with the Duras, known in the common human language as Demons. And every hundred years the war against the Duras flares up. Around that time, a few selected people of the Giou clan are reborn to fight on the humans behalf, the Zweilt Guardians. I'm one of them, Tooko Murusame, but just call me Tooko-chan, ok? My partner is my younger brother, Tsukumo, and together we posses ' The Ear of God'. This power allows us to protect 'Yuki'. I just can't wait to meet him!_

* * *

_Tsukumo and I are waiting for Yuki-chan to show up when he leaves for school. I already decided that I would call him Yuki-chan, hehe. It's a rather warm autumn day which I enjoyed fondly, only to be interrupted by a group of youngsters harassing an older man. _

"What's that pops, ya got a problem?" _I just hate that! Young, bored high-schoolers who think they own the world. But before my brother or I could stand up to help the man from being beaten by a gang of hooligans , a young boy suddenly raised his voice._

" Stop this! If you continue, you'll hurt him badly…!" _That clear voice which is carried over by the wind reaches us, and even though we've not spoken to each other yet, our souls already recognize that he must be 'Yuki'. My heart skipped a bit from joy. He's here, we'll meet face to face! I don't care about our orders! _

"It's none of yer fucking damn business, ya punk. Get lost!"

"But it's wrong to use violence…"

"I said, get lost! Don't think yer pretty face will make us go easy on ya!" _Oh no, that punk is going to hit Yuki-chan! Huh? Did he use a martial arts move to block the punks punch? That's so cool! Suddenly I realize that Yuki-chan is acting a bit strange, like he's confused. And before I know it, Tsukumo makes his move to help him out. Hehe, it's always fun to let the 'high and mighty' learn how to fall. Guess I should make some input too._

"If I were you, I would go home crying to your mommy. Called the cops, you know. So you'd better run if you don't wanna get caught!"_ While waving my cell phone, I glared at them intensely. See them running with their tail between their legs. Priceless! _

"You know, it's dangerous to stand up against those punky guys all by yourself." _Turning over to Yuki-chan, the thought of that he could have gotten hurt squeezed my chest into a knot.  
_  
"Ah…I'm sorry if I troubled you." _Oooh, what an adorable face he's making while apologizing so sincerely. His amber coloured eyes show a kindness and gentleness, that I know so well.  
_  
"It's no trouble. If we haven't done anything to help you, I couldn't forgive myself." _My brother nodded in agreement.  
_  
"Don't forget, it was three against one, so they outnumbered you. It's good that you wanted to help that man, but try to look out for yourself to, you know?"

"…You're right. Thank you!" _Yuki-chan bowed down when he thanked us, his light brown hair covering his face. Oh my, this time we got someone who would gladly help another while sacrificing himself. In honesty, that's what I prefer, that kindness that spreads so much warmth. As long as he doesn't forget to count his self as someone who is important too. I want to protect him!  
_  
"Hmm, we'll get along just fine. From now on, we'll do our best together" _He expressed an confused look when I said that._

"Yuki? What's all the commotion?"

"Oh! Kanata-san…no…nothing in particular…eh! They're gone!


	3. Chapter 3: ZESS

CHAPTER THREE: ZESS

_For a long time, I've been waiting. Waiting for 'Yuki' to be reborn again. Being able to wait alone this long, has been…difficult. And all this time, wandering around the world was all I could do, hoping to find traces of the reborn souls, as a mission given to me by the Giou clan. Because if I was able to find the Zweilt, that would mean that the war begins again. And we'd have to make preparations to gather the 'family' together. If it were possible, I'd like to keep 'Yuki' out of this whole war business. But that is just wishful thinking, a thought that can never be fulfilled. So, when I finally found a few newborns, who carried the Aura of Guardian, it was with mixed feelings. For as much as that I wanted to meet 'Yuki' again, I also hoped to never find the one most important to the Zweilt. But soon I found that fate was something not to be trifled with, for the one who has the brightest Aura of the 'family' was found…_

* * *

_15 years later_

"Yuki-chaaaan!"

"Ah, Rina-chan, Mayu-chan, what's the matter?"

"Yuki-chan, you promised us to make us bracelets when you get back from school, remember?" Two little girls stared at the young youth with anticipation.

"Eh, what are you two talking about? Did I ever made such a promise?" _He made a little chuckle because of the expression on the girls faces, heh.  
_  
"You did! You did made the promise!" The girls each grabbed an arm fiercely and continued their tantrum.

"Yah, mine would have a flower on it!"

" And mine a little…!"

"Alright, alright, I will make you the bracelets." His laugh pierced through the clear autumn sky_. For the past 15 years I have heard that laugh often…and there's no way I will ever get enough of it.  
_  
"But after I get back from school, ok? You'll see, I'll make you the cutest ones you've ever seen." When Yuki led the overjoyed children inside the Morning Sun House, a gust of wind blew through the cherry blossom tree, from where moments ago someone was watching the scene.

* * *

_Damn that cunning fox, letting the Murusama siblings meet up with Yuki first. And in such a dangerous situation. Well, I actually should be glad those two were there, but…'That' excuse of a man annoys me till no end. If he wasn't the clan's leader, there's no way I would have taken another person's order. The next time I see him again…! What's Yuki doing now? Suddenly crossing the street like that. Now he keeps standing on the middle of the road. That IDIOT!_

Screeeeecchhhh! _Just in the nick of time.  
_"Oh my, that was close!"

"Are you both alright!"

"Is anyone hurt!"

"I don't believe it, that driver didn't even stop!"

"Someone should call the cops!"

"Did anyone saw the license plate!" People are beginning to gather around, looking concerned, trying to sound to offer the best of help. _If you really wanted to help, why didn't you do anything, besides staring when he stood on the road! I looked up to see if yuki was ok, only to see him staring at my face. Does he remember?  
_  
"Ah, you're hand! Are you hurt! You're bleeding!" _His concern is, compared to these…sensation-seekers, genuine.  
_  
"We'd better go."

"Eh! Wha...?"

"Come on, before things get complicated. Quickly." _I grabbed his hand, to find that they're rather warm. Just as I remembered._

* * *

"Are you really ok? Maybe you really should go to have it checked at a hospital…"

"No, it's ok. It will heal fast enough. But thank you for bandaging it up."

"Oh n-no problem…! Actually, I should be thanking you. You saved me from a very dangerous situation…and even got hurt while doing that…" _I just can't help staring at his expressions which change by the second. Human emotions are still very strange to me…Ah, now he looks…troubled?…uncomfortable?  
_  
"…Um…?" _My thoughts were interrupted and I'm reminded again that people like to keep the conversation going._

"Ah…Sorry, but can I ask you a question. What made you stop on the middle of the road? Did you feel like you were paralysed?"

"Wha…eh!" _Looks like he didn't expect that kind of question. Am I making him more uncomfortable again?  
_  
"Well, it's not like you intentionally wanted to stop there, did you? Do strange things happen to you often?"

"…Yes." _He whispered yes with hesitation, as if afraid that other people might hear.  
_  
"Hmm, must have been a frightening experience than." _Yuki looks at me, wondering if I am serious. If he needs a little time…  
_  
"…When I realized I couldn't move, a classmate of mine who was across the street, suddenly just vanished into thin air. Or, at least, I thought he was there…But I saw him as clearly as I see you now. He was waving me over, so I…"

"This classmate…do you know him well? He might have a connection as to what just happened. Did something happened between you? Anything in particular that comes to mind?" _Because if he does anything, anything that might be dangerous to you, I…_

"…Well…actually…I…have this strange habit. Ah, you might not believe me, but..."

"You can tell me."_ I WANT him to tell me, I WANT him to feel he can trust me.  
_  
"Sometimes…when I touch someone, these emotions flood in my conscious. Like there's a connection between me and that other person. It's not every time, but…it does happen out of nowhere and sometimes I can see visions or the other person's past. This often let to me upsetting people." _I nodded in understanding and to encourage him to tell more. I've seen people doing it all the time. So it should work, right? Ah, it does.  
_  
"It happened with my classmate too, when we were in middle-school. When I accidentally saw his past, I said something I shouldn't have and he got really upset, saying that I don't know him and I shouldn't take pity on him. I really hurt him that day, just because I went and said to much." _He looks so down right now. That is the result of your kindness to others, you hurt yourself in the progress too. And no matter how harsh, I can just tell the truth.  
_  
"No. You can not blame yourself alone. He himself is also at fault. Because he can't face reality, he tries to lay the blame on others and runs away. That way people can create a darkness within their selves. If you fail to fight your own fate…means life is no different than a living death…It's because of this classmate's weakness, that you worry yourself sick." _I think I can see some relieve from his eyes. I hope it is. There's not a moment that he needs to ponder over the troubles of another. I don't want Yuki to be hurt in anyway! Not like before!  
_  
"Anyway, I will try to seek into the matter, so don't fret."

"Wh-why are you helpful to me. We're complete strangers…I-I mean…"

"…That's true, we are strangers."_ I smiled vagualy. A very small one. I never liked to smile before anyone, except 'Yuki'. _"But don't you think that, sometimes, it's better to rely on a stranger then to be alone? It's not like you have to bear the burden all by yourself all the time. I WILL help you." _That look on Yuki's face startled me for a moment. Such a helpless look that, at this moment, wanted nothing more than to rely on someone. Damn, did I remind him about some unpleasant memories? I want to wrap my arms around him for comfort, but…_

"…I should get going. Please be careful and watch out for the people close to you…Yuki." _And before he looks up again, so that I wouldn't be tempted by the look in his eyes, I shifted away._

"…What should I be careful of…Eh! he's gone…And how did he know my name?"


	4. Chapter 4: TSUKUMO

CHAPTER FOUR: TSUKUMO

"I've enclosed a most recent picture of Yuki Sakurai to the document, as you requested sir."

"Ah, yes, thank you miss Sikibe, that will be all." The man behind the desk took over the document, while the young woman hesitated for a moment. _Is Takashiro-san glaring at her? Must be my imagination. _

"That will be ALL, miss Sikibe!" Suddenly she bowed down before turning around and leaving the office, closing the door rather harshly behind her. _Hmm, strange. Well, whatever, let's see what Takashiro-san send us for. …These strawberry Pocky snacks are really good!_

"Tooko-kun, Tsukumo-kun, forgive me this little incident, my secretary has some…personal issues." The man behind the office desk, placed his hands folded under his chin and stared through his glasses at the two youngsters who he called in for an important mission.

"Ah…no, it's fine. No prob." _My sister is slightly older then me, just born a few minutes earlier. My older twin sister, who had so much haste to be born and, even now, is very impatient._

"Takashiro-san, are the rumours true? That 'Yuki' has been found?" _Tooko-chan's voice is trembling. Be it because she is nervous or excited or stunned by the news…it doesn't matter. We all feel the same. 'Yuki' is the last one we had to find. Soon the battles will begin…again we'll have to endure the hardships of loss and separation. How can we ready ourselves? But to be able to meet with 'Yuki'…that's…_

*Chuckle* "…So news travels fast. I don't think that I have to guess who talked out of line…But don't worry…" His hand took the glasses of. _His eyes look so cold!_

"He WILL be reprimanded for this, hehe. Yes, I will find a suitable punishment." _Hate to be in Tacchi-chan's shoes right now, Takashiro-san can be quite scary in situations like this._

"Well, back to business. I'd like for you two to get to Hokkaido as soon as possible. You'll be charged to look after Yuki, till I can go myself to meet him. Zess is already on the scene, acting as Guardian, for we have reason to believe that soon it will not be safe enough for Yuki to live without the protection of the Zweilt."

"You mean that? We can go!" _And there goes her enthusiastic meter. I'm surprised Tooko-chan isn't jumping up and down. She's real cute when she acts like that._

"All the arrangements have been made, you leave early tomorrow morning. After I've taken care of some business, I'll follow you as soon as possible. And here are the papers of Yuki's residence, that's where I plan to meet up." Takashiro-san handed down the document his secretary just brought in, which Tooko-chan grabbed eagerly and immediately took a peek at the photo.

"Ah, soooo cute! So this is Yuki!" _I looked over her shoulder, to see what she's so fussing about. But to be honest, I'm actually curious myself. _The picture showed a youth with amber coloured eyes and light brown hair that fell down in a middle parting. His face has a soft expression, that really draws you in._ So he's our age, hmm, that will make things a lot easier._

"Well, enough chit-chat, it's time you get some rest, you'll have to catch an early flight." As Tooko-chan and I found our way to the door, we were stopped by Takashiro-san.

"Before you go, I need to warn you. Walpurgisnight is upon us. So watch your surroundings for the Duras and please…be careful." I nodded at the statement and opened the door for us to go through…_So here we go…_

* * *

"…pops, ya got a problem?"

" Stop this! If you continue, you'll hurt him badly…!" _Ah, there no doubt about it, that's 'Yuki'. Ours souls are in resonance when we're close, so no matter where in time, we can find each other._

"… … , …!"_ Sometimes I wonder how this 'connection' or 'bond' started, but mostly…I just don't care._

"But it's wrong to use violence…"_ The only thing that matters to me, is the ability to protect the two most important people in my life. _

"I said, get lost! Don't think yer pretty face will make us go easy on ya!" _Oh, he did a good job at defending himself. That was a swell move. Wait, he looks quite dizzy right now. That's not good. Hmm, now one of the pestering friends gets on the move. Better get into action, before either Yuki gets hurt or Tooko-chan when she tries to rush in…_

So, I let the delinquent who tried to help his buddy trip. _That dummy even grabbed one of his other buddies along the way._

"Two birds with one foot…" And I snacked on the Pocky I brought with. _The strawberry flavour is just THAT good!_

"…You ok?" When looking at Yuki, it was already clear that he was fine. But I couldn't help but asking.

"Ah…um..yes!" _Good._

"… …Called the cops, you know. So you'd better run if you don't wanna get caught!" _And they're gone. Looked kinda stupid too, the way they dashed away._

"Did you really call?"

"Nah, just bluffin'. Did you see they're faces! Spych!" _Yup, typical for Tooko-chan to come up with an idea like that. _Then she turned around and gave what seemed to be a lecture to Yuki. _She was just worried about him. _I nodded in response to what Tooko-chan just said. _Yes, of course I wouldn't forgive myself if one of the two most important to me got hurt!_

"…You're right. Thank you!" _I can guess what my sister is thinking. This Yuki IS 'Yuki', with no doubt, but… It would seem that there is also something different in the way he carries himself…_Someone approaches us, his gaze set on Yuki. To me, it seems they know each other. Of course my sister wouldn't notice, she's to focused on Yuki. _Looks like it's time for us to go. _I gave Tooko-chan a tug and when she gazed at me from the side, I nodded at the strangers direction. Luckily, she got the hint.

"Hmm, we'll get along just fine. From now on, we'll do our best together."

"Yuki? What's all the commotion?"

"Oh! Kanata-san…no…nothing in particular… …" Before Yuki could turn his sight back to us, we've already disappeared back to our lookout stand.

* * *

_Sometimes…I wonder…can Takashiro-san look into the future or something…? He's right about sending us to be at Yuki's side…because already there have been lots of low-level Duras gathering around and closing in on the one we have been searching for. Almost as if they are starving from a thousand year old thirst and the only way to survive is to devour the soul of the one who's power shines brightest. Like an addictive drug, where there's no possible cure for. And…even when Zess or the Zweilt are around, they care not to be safe and still try to attack Yuki…_

WHOOSH!…BLAM!

The gigantic wolves dissolve into huge flames just as sudden as they appeared. It looks like Tooko-chan and I were just in time to finish them off before they could have gotten close to Yuki and Zess.

"Zess, any sign of the leader?" Tooko-chan stayed alert for more incoming attacks.

"No, it's presence is already gone, I don't sense the Duras controlling the Niedatrechy anymore." _Like always, he doesn't even looked fazed at all. I'm pretty sure he could have handled those low-level Duras by himself, but then he'd have to leave Yuki's side…And I think he was fully aware of that._

"Hey Yuki-chan, we meet again. You ok there?" My sister waved at Yuki a bit shyly, knowing full well that this was a rather frightening experience for someone who knows little about 'our' world. Yuki looks kinda shocked. _HOW will he react to all of this?_

"…Good job, to all of you," a calm voice spoke.

"Yes, sir!" Tooko-chan, Zess and I gather together while Takashiro-san explains a few things to Yuki. _This will be rather hard to sink in, but I hope he'll make the right choice and choose to live with us at Twilight Hall. When you learn that you come from a lineage with special abilities and those powers will grow over the years, it will be hard to live a normal life. I know that well from experience…He knows that too, right? So he will come with us…_

"…I'm sorry…but…I can't go with you!"


	5. Chapter 5: TAKASHIRO

CHAPTER FIVE: TAKASHIRO

_In time, a war raged repeatedly. Lives were lost…never ending pain. _  
_How do I stop the hands of time? By praying? Or has God already forsaken us? _  
_Because time didn't stop nor does the pounding of my heart. _  
_For I ache for this war to end, along with all of it's sad memories._  
_It must begin…so, please let it begin…the battle to end all battles!  
_

"Within the next couple of days, we can expect a new resident at Twilight Hall." Before me I can see the anticipation in the eyes of the employers of the family house. There is the family physician Isuzu Fujiwara, who, at the moment is not present. For him it is not strange to be passed out for days from lack of sleep. Aya Kureha, she really takes good care of the people who live at Twilight Hall. We have our own personal chef, Katsumi Tooma. And then we have Tachibana Giou, the curator or should I say…curious…

"So, and this is just a guess, but 'that' person is found?" Tachibana is, from all of the staff of Twilight Hall, the only full-blooded relative of the Giou clan. _And can sometimes be annoyingly perceptive_. The others are distant relatives. There are just a few full-blooded members left and a couple of distant related families. Only a selected few are trusted with the family secret and with the care of the ones who are involved in the war. _Those people are mostly present in this house and the main house._

"Yes, we were finally able to trace down 'Yuki'." _They looked relieved by the news, even though they don't know fully HOW important 'Yuki' is to us. The only thing clear to them, is that he is needed for the Zweilt to fight off the Duras. That's more than enough to know…_

"At the end of today, I'll inform Tooko and Tsukumo and plan to have them leave tomorrow morning to monitor Yuki. Aya, would you mind telling them to come by my office, when they get back from school?"

"Yes sir, no problem. And with your permission, I'd like to prepare a room on the second floor." _That's typical Aya, already calculating how to offer the best of care to a new member._

"That sounds like a good idea. You're excused. Ah, but before you go, I'd like to tell everyone here to keep this news secret. Just for a little while." She nodded at Takashiro and then left the room quickly, mumbling about all the things she has to do, from clearing a room, to what kind of furniture would suit the new family member. _Yes, she is quite thrilled with this news, but qualified enough to get the job done in a professional way. Unlike one other…_

"Katsuma, you're excused as well. I'm sure you're itching to try new recipes, so you can astonish our new addition." A smile broke out on the already anxious young man's face who had trouble standing in one place.

"Ah…yes…that's…ok, have to do some groceries first…Then I have to figure out which dishes would be sufficient enough to suit his…AAHH! IS THERE SOMETHING HE DOESN'T LIKE! OR PERHAPS ALLERGIES! OH NO, WHAT WILL I DO IF THE FOOD ISN'T TO HIS TASTE!…" _O boy, he's having one of his fits again._

"Calm down! I'm sure a high-class chef as yourself would figure out what to do. You always have the most delicious meals prepared, so it will be alright." He seemed content enough with that statement, because without too much fuss, he left the room. _Still a bit panicky, but that's Katsuma alright. _Then I focused my attention to the only person left in the room.

"Tachibana…"

"Yesss leader!", while making a salut.

*sigh* "…would you make preparations to improve the security of the premises." _He may act like an idiot at times, but his skills are top notch. _"Check if the Spell Barrier needs any update and make sure that the Gate controls are sharpened."

"Wow Taka-san, is this all for Yuki-kun! You suuure sound worried!" But the only answer I gave him was a fierce look. Tachibana wasn't the least intimidated. _Would actually be wrong if he was._

"Just make sure it is done before we bring Yuki back with us. I expect us all to be back in a couple of days, if all goes smoothly."

"Takashiro-san…" _Hmm, serious for a change? _"How come it took this long to find 'Yuki'? I mean, the Giou has resources that even the CIA would be jealous off, so…" He paused for a bit and thought before speaking again. "Was there something that interfered our search? Even with Shuusei's 'Eye of God'…?" _Really perceptive…_

"There's little to say over the matter, but I can tell one thing…be it for protection or to prevent us from finding 'Yuki', it looks like he was 'shielded' away beyond our reach. As for the part why we're suddenly able to get a hold over his presence now, I have no clue." _He doesn't need to know the truth…_

The grand clock that stood elegantly in the room, was ticking the minutes away. When I peeked at it, the clock hands pointed out that… "It's time for me to head out." I walked out of the room, to pass the hallway in direction to the front door. Only to hear Tachibana shout to me…

"Weeelll than, good luck bringing one of our kids home, daddyyy! Mommy will hold down the fort!" _Really, is there no end to his stupidity…  
_

* * *

"I'm sure Yuki will be thrilled to hear about you. He will return from school any minute now." The headmaster of Morning Sun House, an orphanage, put the tea on the table near the couch and sat down in a chair opposite of Takashiro. The room had an old classic look, but was well taken care of and radiated a warm, homey look. _Doesn't look like a wrong place to grow up with._

"That would be nice, I myself am very glad to have found my little brother." I paused a moment to put a sugar cube in the tea and stirred it around.

"And…if possible…I'd like it for Yuki to come live with me back home as soon as opportunity allows it." I sipped the tea, which was a nice Jasmine-Green variant.

"In honesty, I'm glad Yuki-kun has living relatives and are willing to let him live with them. But also I'm sad to see him leave. When we found him under the cherry tree in our yard 15 years ago, we could not have imagined how he would affect our hearts. Not to mention the children, who adore him as the big brother he is to them."_ I can see the love you have for Yuki, like he is your own son…But I WILL do anything to have him come with me to Tokyo!_

"Headmaster, I'm back home!" A youth's voice echoed through the hallway from the front door.

"Ah, welcome home Yuki!" The old man stood up and walked to the door of the living room. "Yuki, do you have a minute? I'd like you to meet someone."

"…my older brother?" Yuki stood there with an expression of disbelief.

"That's correct. Although we don't share the same mother." I put out my hand. "Hello Yuki, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Takashiro Giou." He shook my hand shyly and looked at me questionably. "I recommend we sit down, before you ask your questions." I took my earlier seat, while Yuki sat down in the chair where moments ago the old man sat in.

"I'll leave you alone, so you can talk." The headmaster closed the door and here we were. _He looks quite nervous. I would be too if some 'stranger' comes up to me and claims to be my brother._ For a moment, there was an awkward silence, but then Yuki started talking.

"…uhm, you just said that we have different mothers?"

"Yes." Yuki looked a little hesitant, before asking the next question.

"Can you…tell me about my…parents?" _Of course you would be interested, when living alone without blood relatives for this long. Not knowing if you were welcome or were unwanted…_

"…I'm sorry to say, that your mother passed away several years ago. My father met your mother 10 years after my mother died. He wished to marry her, but the family was against it. After that your mother went missing and it was only after her passing that we learned of your existence. Father desperately searched for you, up 'till his death two years ago. Then I took over and finally found you, here, in the North." He listened to the story with a sad look, but did not cry.

"Yuki…if possible…for father's and my sake…I'd like for you to live with me in Tokyo." I looked at him to see his response. He was stunned speechless._ This is to much to take in, I guess. A little time…that's ok. I don't need to force him or it will be more difficult…_

"You don't have to decide right now. I'll be staying here in town for a couple of days, so we can meet again later, ok?" I stood up, that made Yuki jump up too.

"Ah…wai…uhm, what I'm trying to say is…thank you…" That surprised me.

"I…I mean, for keep looking for me all these years."_ Such a nice, pure boy_ *chuckle* _To think of such things._

"…I just need to think a little…about what you said."

"That's ok." I picked up my coat and opened the door. "We'll meet again soon enough."

* * *

_And that might have been sooner than I expected. For the next day while I was talking with Tooko and Tsukumo, they suddenly sensed the aura of a Duras. Rushing into the scene, we saw several Niedatrechy in the form of wolves attacking Yuki and Zess. Luckily, we had a Zweilt pair at hand and the beasts were wiped out in a moment. Poor Yuki, this is something you didn't expect._

"Zess, any sign of the leader?"

"No, it's presence is already gone, I don't sense the Duras controlling the Niedatrechy anymore."_ I suppose I have no choice, but to explain it all, before he runs away…_

"…Good job, to all of you." Yuki looked shocked at seeing me here. _This is going to be hard talk, I just know it._

"This must have been a rather shocking experience for you, Yuki." Meanwhile, Tooko, Tsukumo and Zess are taking a little distance, so as to give me a chance to have a conversation with Yuki.

"Eh, Takashiro-san!…What are you…why…? Do you know all these people?"

"I apologize if this startled you. Let me introduce you first…these siblings, Tooko-kun and Tsukumo-kun, are also part of the Giou clan. And I believe, as you just witnessed, that…people born in the Giou clan posses special abilities, that go back generations. I'm sure you've experienced something similar as well. It's difficult to explain all the details, but the fact is that your own powers will grow more and more. And, in the end, will affect the ability to lead a normal life. Even to the point that it's not possible to stay with 'normal' people. You might have noticed it already…that it's getting more difficult…" _And by the look on his face, he does. This is more difficult for me than anticipated. But I need to do this, I NEED TO…I have no choice, but to drag you into all of this. For the sake of that promise I once made…_

"…But if you come live with us, we can help you to learn how to control those powers and support you in many ways. …Please, come home, Yuki." I can feel the tension from the others, this silence is excruciating._ It all depends on your answer, you HAVE to come home with us._

"…I'm sorry…but…I can't go with you!" That sentence hurt me more then I can say. _How can this be!_ This was not what I was hoping for.


	6. Chapter 6: YUKI part1

CHAPTER SIX: YUKI part 1

"Yuki-kun! I'm sorry, but would you mind checking the mailbox? Yesterday it just slipped my mind!"

"No problem!" I set the broom aside and walked to the front gate to see if some mail was delivered. _Ah no, not another…this is the second one… _Yuki hold on to a letter with pieces of newspapers that said; **DIE YUKI SAKURAI **_And here I thought that maybe this was a prank, when I found one in my shoe locker at school. But now I got a second one…I'm just glad not one of the caretakers saw this…I don't want to be a burden to them…_

"Yuki-chaaaan!" Hearing my name startled me for a moment and turning around I saw my two little 'sisters' come running to me.

"Ah, Rina-chan, Mayu-chan, what's the matter?" I put on a big smile to hide the anxiety from receiving the threatening letter, as to not let them be worried. My hand slipped the piece of paper in my pocket.

"Yuki-chan, you promised us to make us bracelets when you get back from school, remember?"They stared at me with such anticipation, that it made me want to tease them a bit. _Even though I live at an orphanage, left here with only a note that said my name and a feeling of being 'unwanted', the other children do make me feel wanted. It might be for a small reason, but there are still people here at the Morning Sun House who need me… __Somehow, the importance of that, is just as vital as air to me…_

"Eh, what are you two talking about? Did I ever made such a promise?" I tried to look serious when saying that. But that didn't last long…

"You did! You did made the promise!" The girls each grabbed one of my arms fiercely and continued their tantrum. _Hehe, they are so easy to provoke._

"Yah, mine would have a flower on it!"

" And mine a little…!"

"Alright, alright, I will make you the bracelets." I just had to laugh out loud, a genuine laugh. _This place really can be called home. For now…I wouldn't know what other place would be better. _For a moment the dream from last night filled my thoughts, but Rina-chan's and Mayu-chan's happy screaming brought me back just as quick.

" But after I get back from school, ok? You'll see, I'll make you the cutest ones you've ever seen." Just when I was about to enter the house, after the jumping girls, I suddenly turned around. _Was someone watching me?_

* * *

"Okay everyone, see you later!" Luckily it's just a fifteen minute walk to school. _And today it's rather warm as well for an autumn day. I don't dislike it at all. _I followed my usual route today, thinking to go through the park on the way back. _Maybe I'll catch Kanata-san on his way to college. _

"…pops, ya got a problem?" _Eh! What are all those people doing over there? Why…they are striking that older man…!_

" Stop this! If you continue, you'll hurt him badly…!" Without thinking, I rushed to the scene. _It's so not fair, three against one!_

"It's none of yer fucking damn business, ya punk. Get lost!" The leading bully stepped towards me with a threatening look. His two buddies grinned in the background, waiting for a next fight.

"But it's wrong to use violence…" _I just don't get how they can enjoy this!_

"I said, get lost! Don't think yer pretty face will make us go easy on ya!" The bully grabbed my collar and raised his other fist, ready to hit me. Without a second thought I just reacted by taken his striking arm before it got to my face, turning him around and pull his arm on his back, while holding him to the ground… _And suddenly everything around me looked blurry, then faded to a different scenery…__** "Damm old geezer, betrayin' his own family…keeping some woman…makin' mom sad…I ain't never gonna forgive him…THAT SHITHEAD DAD OF MINE!" **__Oh no, not now! This persons emotions are rushing into my head…ow, this headache…_

What I didn't notice in my dizzy state, was that one of his friends tried to slam me from behind. Only the sound of someone tripping and falling flat faced on the ground was what got through to me. At that moment I let the bully go and regained my senses back. The headache was already fading away.

"Two birds with one foot…" _A young man's voice? _Upon turning, I saw someone my own age standing in a school uniform I didn't recognize. _Did he just help me? _Then he gazed at me with soft green eyes embedded with few golden sparks.

"…You ok?" I tried to stand up straight, clearing my head a little more. _Did he noticed my strange behaviour? Aah, I hope not!_

"Ah…um..yes!" _Does he look relieved? He must be a very caring person…_

"… … the cops, you know. So you'd better run if you don't wanna get caught!" A girl's voice sounded in the background, talking to the three students who bullied the man. By hearing the word cops, they rushed away as fast as they could.

"Did you really call?"

"Nah, just bluffin'. Did you see they're faces! Spych!" _So they are together. She's also wearing the same uniform. _I helped up the man who was rather shaken up by the event, but looked generally ok. People standing by commended us for taking action. _I'm just glad we were on time, before anything really bad had happened._

"You know, it's dangerous to stand up against those punky guys all by yourself." _Eh! Is she talking to me? _I apologized to her for being a burden, but her words blew that away.

"It's no trouble. If we haven't done anything to help you, I couldn't forgive myself." I noticed she has the same eyes as that guy who saved me earlier. _Maybe they're related or something? _

"… …, … but try to look out for yourself to, you know?" That kinda startled me. _Look out for myself? But I'm ok. If I didn't acted the way I did just now, that man would have ended in the hospital. Why would they care so much? _Still, I realized it would be rather rude not saying thanks.

"…You're right. Thank you!" I bowed down to show my gratitude. They really did help me a lot.

"Hmm, we'll get along just fine. From now on, we'll do our best together." _Eh! What does she mean by that? _I looked up to ask her what she's implying, but…

"Yuki? What's all the commotion?" _Kanata-san! _For a moment I turned my head to speak to my friend and before I was able to talk back to my rescuers…

"Oh! Kanata-san…no…nothing in particular…eh! They're gone! _Where did they go so quickly?_

"Who are? Well, lucky to ran into you here." _"From now on…", that's what she said, right? _

"I have a few textbooks that could be useful for your studies. You can stop by today if you want." _He remembered his promise!_

"Really? Won't it interfere with your college schedule?"

"My classes are in the morning, so the afternoon should be fine."

"Ah, great! Thanks Kanata-san!" Just three years ago, Kanata-san lived at the Morning Sun House, like me. He has always been like an older brother to me. But in his second year of high school he decided to live on his own and work his way to college. _I'd like to do the same! A nice, cheap place…not to far from the orphanage, so I can help anytime. Then a part-time job… "From now on…" Makes it sound like they need me…_I shook the thought out of my head.

"No prob. Hey, I'm going the same direction as you are, I'll walk with you for a while. By the way, is everyone at Morning Sun House doing well?…" The boys chattered away, while resuming their route. Not knowing that they're still being watched.

* * *

"Saaakuuurai-kun! You'll go with us to karaoke this afternoon, right!" My classmates favourite activity, every opportunity they get, they take it.

"…Ah, I already have an appointment this afternoon, so…"

"I betcha it's with his girlfriend…" The young boy smirked after saying that remark.

"Wha..NOOO…tell us it's not true Sakurai-kun!" _Nooo! Now the girls get the wrong idea!_

"Eh! Inoue-kun, don't say strange things! People will get the wrong impression!" I got into a little panic, 'cause I know he takes his teasing up to new levels!

"Well…I don't know. I just saw you talking to a long haired hottie this morning." _He saw!_

"Sakurai-kun…tell us it isn't so…" _Oh boy!_

"No! That's not…I…" I just ran away with the stack of papers in my hand. _Sheesh, Inoue-kun really knows how to work a crowd! _Then I saw the person I was looking for just down the hall.

"Ah, Uzuki-kun!" The student with glasses on stood still when hearing his name. Out of breath I stopped in front of him.

"Here, our teacher asked me to hand down these test papers to everyone in class." I gave him one of the copies, which he took hesitantly.

"…" He said nothing, evading to even look me in the face.

"Uzuki-kun, is everything ok?…Huh?…What's this red mark on your neck?…" I touched the spot, to see what it was, when I felt a familiar sensation crawling down my body and head…_** "I HATE YOU! …Acting nice to me, when everyone else thinks I'm just an insect under their shoe. Makes you feel high and mighty, doesn't it! Like you are my friend…YOU'RE SUCH A HYPOCRITE!" **_

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Uzuki-kun slapped my hand away, while shouting that. For a moment he hesitated, then turned to run away.

"Sjeesh, what was that all about? He always acts that strange, you know?" Inoue-kun and other of my classmates already catched up to me. _Ugh, I feel sick._

"He's such a gloomy kid. But I guess it's because of his family's situation…"

"Yah, I heard some rumours about that. Like, his own mother tried to kill him. And after he transferred to an other middle school, his parents split up. Now he just lives with his dad."

"…_What do you know about me!…Don't come near me ever again!" I guess he still hasn't forgiven me since that time. Why can't we go back to being friends like we were in middle school?_

"No way! Really! His own mother tried to do that!" _Oh, this headache won't go away. _I hold my head wishing for this thumping pain to stop.

"Sakurai-kun! Are you not well? Maybe you should go visit the nurse's office? I can come with you, if you'd like?" Everyone stopped the conversation to look at me with concern.

"Yeah, maybe I need an aspirin or something…" _All this and the day's just starting. I can only hope nothing more exciting things will come along the way…_

* * *

"Yeah, I'm coming over right now. And thanks again Kanata-san!" I hung up the phone and walked in the direction of Kanata-san's residence, lost in thought. _There are so many things I'd like to do…A lot to worry about…But I'll be fine! I'll just have to work hard!_

What got my attention back from my thoughts, was seeing Uzuki-kun across the street. He was beckoning his hand, as if calling me to come over. I didn't hesitate and used the crosswalk without looking at the traffic lights. Just when I hit the middle of the road, I saw Uzuki-kun vanishing right in front of my eyes. _Wha…? That's not possi…! Eh…! Why can't I move legs… _A car was coming my way…fast! _S-somebody…please! _Then it hit me.

Screeeeecchhhh!

I kept my eyes closed, wondering why I'm not feeling any pain. _I could have sworn something hit me. _People were talking all at once, if we were ok, if we were both not hurt. _Both?_ I felt a pair of arms release me, which made me open my eyes. I looked straight into a young man's face, in his twenties I would guess, looking straight back at me.

"…_we meet at last…"_


	7. Chapter 6: YUKI part2

CHAPTER SIX: YUKI part 2

"…_we meet at last…"_

_Wha…what was that just now…? Strange…Was it a memory? _Then I saw the blood on his hand.

"Ah, you're hand! Are you hurt! You're bleeding!" _No way, did that just happened when he rescued me?_

"We'd better go." The young man stood up calmly, as if nothing happened just now.

"Eh! Wha..." _But you're hurt…we need to do something…How come…!_

"Come on, before things get complicated. Quickly." He grabbed my hand and pulled me up to my feet. Then he started walking, gently pulling me with him. _How weird, it doesn't feel that unfamiliar, this gentleness that's holding my hand. Actually, it's like I've been in this situation before. _I looked at his back, wondering where he would take me. Then we made a left turn and entered a small park. There was an empty park bench near the pond where we were heading to.

"Looks like a fine place to catch our breaths." He stopped, letting go of my hand slowly, almost as if he regretted it and sat down. I followed his example and sat down next to him, not really knowing what to say or do. _Oh yeah, his hand! _I pulled out a handkerchief out of my pocket.

"Can I…see your hand?" He lifted his arm for me to reach his wound. _Good. It's not a deep cut. Looks like it stopped bleeding as well. _I placed the handkerchief over the wound and tied it up. _Nothing much, but at least something. _

"Are you really ok? Maybe you really should go to have it checked at a hospital…" _It could still get infected…_

"No, it's ok. It will heal fast enough. But thank you for bandaging it up." He looked at me with such an expression of gratitude, like I did him a huge favour. _His eyes are a strange colour…silver…Somehow, I feel like I know those eyes._

"Oh n-no problem…! Actually, …" _Aah, what am I rambling about! What will he think…? See, he's looking at my face right now…I must look like an idiot!_

"…um…?" The silence is killing me. He looked a bit startled when I spoke.

"Ah…Sorry, but can I ask you a question. What made you stop on the middle of the road? Did you feel like you were paralysed?"

"Wha…eh!" That question was quite specific…and weird. _Although it did feel like something odd happened to me when I couldn't move…_

"Well, it's not like you intentionally wanted to stop there, did you? Do strange things happen to you often?" _Eh! How could he know? What should I say? Simply 'Yes'? Great, something else to make him think I'm a whacko!_

"…Yes", was still the only answer I could give. Somehow, I could not lie…

"Hmm, must have been a frightening experience than." I was stunned! _He is actually listening to me in earnest. But should I tell what happened? _After pondering for a minute, it all happened without me in control.

"…When I realized I couldn't move, a classmate of mine …" _What…is this?_

"This classmate…do you know him well?…?" _…What's coming over me…?_

"…Well…actually…I…have this strange habit. Ah, you might not believe me, but..." _I know I just met him, but…somehow…I feel like I can tell everything to this person…and I'm certain…that he will help me!_

"You can tell me." And with that, I told him all about it. How I was able to see Uzuki-kun's past when we were in middle school, how I cried and tried to say comforting words and that I only ended up making things worse. _That look on Uzuki-kun's face, he'll never forgive me! What have I done! Why am I able to see the things that I…It was all my fault!_

"No. You can not blame yourself alone. …" _How does he know what to say? It's like he reads my mind and knows what's troubling me. And then says rather comforting words. The way he puts it, I never thought about it that way._

"Anyway, I will try to seek into the matter, so don't fret." _What! Does he really mean that? But he doesn't know me…_

"Wh-why are you helpful to me. We're complete strangers…I-I mean…" _No, really, how come?_

"…That's true, we are strangers." _Wow, it's the first time he smiled at me. But what a sad smile it is_…"… all by yourself all the time. I WILL help you." _–"You know, Luka…The most hardest thing of all, I think, is to be 'all alone'. It's frightening, frightening and sad"- Oh no, I feel like crying right now…Maybe…I've always been alone… This is confusing me…Are you trying to make rely on you?_

"…I should get going. Please be careful and watch out for the people close to you…Yuki." _Wait…don't go…_

"Eh!…What should I be careful of…he's gone…And how did he know my name?" I totally forgot to ask his…I've never talked this much about myself to someone I've met for the first time…_Is it really true…? That this is our first meeting? "We're complete strangers", that's what I said, but…I don't think that's correct…_

* * *

"…Yuki?" That startled me! I was still pre-occupied by today's events. "Are you alright? You look a little pale."

"No, it's nothing. Really!" Kanata looked at me questionably, as if to find out more. _Like I can tell about the weird stuff that has happened to me today_! I moved on with a different subject."These textbooks will come in handy. Thank you so much for lending them out to me."

"Nah, it's fine. I don't need them myself anymore." Kanata-san lives at a small apartment building right between his college and part-time job. _Exactly what I want for myself! So I can take care of myself and lessen the burden on the people at the orphanage. I really look up to my older sempai, for living this lifestyle of independency._ I peeked at his bookcase to see if he had some interesting books, when my eye fell on a strange title that was put aside. I took the book from it's place.

"This book…isn't it the one you had with you when you first came to the orphanage?"

"Yeah…sure."

"This title…I can't read it. I wonder what it is?" _Looks old too._

"The Key of Raziel," Kanata said promptly.

"Hah, I knew you'd be able to read it!"

"That's just something I was able to do recently. Before it was impossible for me too." I flipped through the pages in curiosity.

"Urgh…the text is the same language. Do you know what it's about too?" I anxiously awaited what answer I would get.

"Hmm, all I can say is, it's a book that describes things that are beneficial to the world. You know, the world, as it is now, is slowly moving to it's own destruction. I mean, abnormal weather, pollution, species getting extinct, war, terrorism, nuclear weapons, corruption…Sometimes I'm ashamed being human. They can act so foolishly and be full of sin. So, to set things straight, the only thing left to do, is to 'reset' everything. Don't you agree?" _Reset everything? But…_

"…But how could something like that happen? How can anyone make a choice like that for the whole world? Just to take the lives of others…Isn't that a sad thing to do?" For a moment Kanata looked puzzled by Yuki's remark, but only for a moment.

"Haha, it's just like you Yuki, to worry about other people." He stood up, took over the book and placed it back to it's original spot. "But what about the world itself…?", he murmured to himself.

* * *

"Headmaster, I'm back home!" I placed my bag on the ground, to have my hands free to put off my shoes, when I spotted a strange pair of shoes. _They look expensive. Do we have a visitor?_

"Ah, welcome home Yuki!" the headmaster's voice came from the living room. Normally he wouldn't be there during the afternoon. His head popped from behind the door. "Yuki, do you have a minute? I'd like you to meet someone." _Someone wants to meet me? Now I'm curious. _When I walked into the living room, a man stood up wearing an impeccable suit. Well groomed hair fell over his shoulders and through his glasses pale green eyes looked at me.

"Yuki, I'd like you to meet Giou-san. He is your older brother."

"…my older brother?" _This man…is my older brother! No way!…Really?_

"That's correct. Although we don't share the same mother." He stuck out his hand to me. "Hello Yuki, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Takashiro Giou." I hesitantly took his hand and shook it softly. _What should I think? How should I feel? What…How…?_

"I recommend we sit down, before you ask your questions." Silently and a bit in shock, I sat down in a chair across this man who says he is my… door to the hall closed and suddenly it was just the two of us. _Come on, say something!_

"…uhm, you just said that we have different mothers?"

"Yes." _Should I ask? I want to know, I don't want to know, 'cause what if…_

"Can you…tell me about my…parents?" And I listened to his story. And I did not shed a tear. _Why should I? It's not like I knew all these people. They left me! I'm certain my…'mother' didn't love me, otherwise she would have done anything in her power to keep me! _All these ugly emotions are surfacing. And at that point, I really hated myself for thinking that way. Still, I can't help myself…

"…I'd like for you to live with me in Tokyo." I wasn't able to answer. _I'm glad, because this means I'm not 'alone'…I won't be able to live in a world where no one needs me…but…here there are people who need me! Right here! And being with them, means the world to me…that's right…I can't go…right?_

"You don't have to decide right now. I'll be staying here in town for a couple of days, so we can meet again later, ok?" When he stood up from the couch, I jumped up. _He's leaving! I can't let him go just like that, after all he did to try to find me!_

"Ah…wai…uhm, what I'm trying to say is…thank you…" He looked astonished by what I said. I even surprised myself. "I…I mean, for keep looking for me all these years." His expression softened a bit.

"…I just need to think a little…about what you said." _I have a brother, family!_

"That's ok." He picked up his coat and opened the door. "We'll meet again soon enough." And with that, he left. _Now I'm really tired…I'll just go straight to bed._

* * *

Diiin Dooong! _Classes are finally over…I couldn't sleep a wink last night! To much happened yesterday that I can not lock away. At least it's weekend now…_*sight* While placing the textbooks in my bag, I noticed Uzuki-kun across the class room. _Doesn't the mark seem bigger then yesterday? _

"Uzuki-kun! How's your neck? That mark looks bigger, maybe it's infected or something?…Now that I look closely…it almost seems like some kind of writing…" His hand pushed mine away.

"What the hell's your problem, bastard! Don't act all friendly with me!" His eyes looked at me with such hatred from behind his glasses. Then with recognition. "…Oh? Now I see, you're Yuki, huh?" _What is he talking about? Is it just me or is something not right…?_

"Well, I suppose this might be a good time to tell ya in his stead…but isn't it time to drop the mister-nice-guy act that you keep pullin' to fool everyone? I mean, back in middle school I only acted nice to you 'cos you looked you had it so much worse then me…it really boosted my self confidence!" _Uzuki-kun, why are you telling me this?_

"Get it through yer head…nobody likes you as a friend!" My heart started beating faster, as Uzuki walked away laughing with contentment. _Why am I feeling so hot! 'DIE YUKI SAKURAI!'…'YOU WERE ABANDONED'…'NO ONE NEEDS YOU…' __**…no! NO…!**_

"**KYAAAH!**" Students shouted when several windows crashed, making it rain glass all over the class room. "Is everyone alright!" All present in the room were in a state of panic.  
"Hey, someone get a teacher over here!" _Ah…did I…?_ I ran from the class room, through the hall way, the central hall…guess I bumped into a person or two…I just needed to get out!

* * *

How I got there, I don't remember. I slumped on the bank of the canal, not caring for the pouring rain, that's getting me soaked. Trying to straighten out the thoughts in my head, is futile.

"You're going to get soaked." _It's him!_ I looked up at the person in front of me, only to put on a vague smile.

"…heh, that applies to you as well." My effort to look fine, failed miserably…

"Are you alright? Did something happened?" _Seems he can't be fooled easily…_I bowed my head.

"Lately…the power I posses grows more strongly. Just now I got really upset by something Uzuki-kun said and…that ended up involving people, innocent people who can get hurt by my actions. It makes me wonder…that maybe…I'm not such a nice person…I just don't know…what to do from here on…"

"Silly." _Eh! _He sat on the ground beside me"Only people who are really kind, think that they are not. Uzuki is the classmate you talked about before, correct? If being around him makes you hurt so much, why not leave him be?" _Why is it so easy to talk to him?_

"…because…even with all this…I still regard him as my friend. When I started middle school and was all alone, he was the one who started talking to me. That made me so happy, no matter what reason there was behind it." _And I still believe that deep down, he has a gentle heart that wants nothing more to be accepted by others too. _

"…The rain has stopped." Slowly I turned my gaze to the sky and sat there quietly for a moment. _Funny how talking to a stranger about my troubles, can make me feel calmer…_

"Ah, you know, I still haven't asked your name yet…" We both stood up and wiped our clothes. He hesitated before speaking again.

"…Zess." _Hmm…'Zess-…san'…_

"You don't seem Japanese to me." _Why doesn't it seem right to me? I wonder…_

"Well, no…you're correct..." Suddenly he grabbed me in a princess lift and jumped up, away from the crater that was made by a loud explosion, right on the spot where we were standing seconds ago. We landed a little further on the street, only to see giant dogs staring at us across it. _No, wolves…How is this possible? _They howled a skin crawling sound and jumped right at us. I could feel Zess-san's arms tighten around me, trying to protect…_Uwah! We're going to die! _I closed my eyes, hoping it would be over soon…

"EON!"

"KNELL!"

WHOOSH!…BLAM! Opening my eyes at hearing that sound, I saw the wolves being dissolved in bright red flames, then turned to ashes carried on by the wind.

"Zess, any sign of the leader?" A girl with long hair, stood with her back towards us, holding a large blade. It seems she's still checking the area.

"No, it's presence is already gone, I don't sense the Duras controlling the Niedatrechy anymore", Zess-san replied very calmly. _There's no way a sane person can stay calm after seeing this! And what does he mean? Duras? Nieda…what's-it's-called?_

"Hey Yuki-chan, we meet again. You ok there?" _Eh, I've seen her before. And him to! _The boy who helped me out yesterday, stood on the background holding a gun. The girl waved at me timidly, as if I, at any moment, can break down in hysteria. _Pretty close to it, I have to say._

"…Good job, to all of you." A man in a suit walked towards us, giving a nod at the two youngsters. _But that's Takashiro-san!_

"This must have been a rather shocking experience for you, Yuki." _Damm straight! I want to know what's going on!_

"Eh, Takashiro-san!…What are you…why…? Do you know all these people?" Perplexed as I was, Takashiro-san introduced the others. Really_! I have distant cousins too!_ Again a conversation with mixed emotions. I have a family, a family that wants me to live with them. But on the other hand, it's all going so fast and there's to much happening in such a short period of time…

"…But if you come live with us, we can help you to learn how to control those powers and support you in many ways. …Please, come home, Yuki." _Come home…but I have a home, don't I? But if what he says is true…Could that same blood that flows through my veins cause trouble to the people around me?_

"…I'm sorry…but…I can't go with you!"


	8. Chapter 7: UZUKI & BAYU

CHAPTER 7: UZUKI & BAYU

_**Her cold fingers slowly wrapped themselves around my throat. Her gaze set in a different world. I can feel the cold, hard floor of the kitchen pressing to my back. Slowly everything darkens around me, as I tried to fight for air. She asks me something, but for some reason my ears are deafened. 'Hurry up!' was what I wanted to say…'You want me dead, right?'…but the only sound coming from my mouth were weird squeaking noises. I tried looking up to see the expression on her face… of the one who was trying to kill me…MY OWN MOTHER!**_

_I was only eight at the time and it's the first and last memory that I have of my mother. For some reason it's hard to think of pleasant memories, for as I'm concerned, my mother always was a nervous wreck and we never made good memories. At that time, my father came home early for a change, so because of one of his whims, I was saved.  
__After that it all passed in a blur. Mother was send to psychiatric ward, because 'She couldn't handle the stress of raising her kid'. CUT THE CRAP! She was never a mother to begin with!  
__But this incident caused quite an uproar in the neighbourhood. And rumours were spreading like cancer at my school. So when father won the case, he had full parent ship and we moved, changing school and job._

_And it was hard…Never did I really tried to reach out to people. They all think they're better off than me! I can see them… some looking with sympathy …others with arrogance and some would even belittle me. If so, than I don't need any of you! I've always been alone to begin with!_

_But one day, I noticed a boy sitting alone at a table eating lunch. Actually, wasn't he always alone? The next couple of days I tried to learn all I can about the lone boy. His name is Yuki Sakurai and his parents left him at the local orphanage when he was just a baby. So that means he's just like me! The next day I saw him walking alone toward his shoe locker and I mustered the courage to talk to him._

_We talked the next day and the day after and even the day after that. And soon I realized he was unlike any other person I have seen. At least he doesn't stare at me strangely, like I'm nothing more than air…No, it was the total opposite. When Sakurai-kun sees me, a smile breaks out on his face and he happily talks to me about all sorts of things. He could light up the room with his enthusiasm. For me, it just felt great to be needed!_

_Soon, however, the others have noticed the change in Sakurai-kun too and slowly but surely they came talking to him too. Everyday more and more people joined around his desk, as they submerged their selves in silly conversations._

_WHY? It's not fair! What's the difference between us? Didn't both our parents treated us like trash! I WAS THE ONE WHO TALKED TO YOU FIRST!_

_After that, I avoided him as much as possible. I couldn't stand it. How could he do that to me? And then the thing I hated most occurred…_

_'…All these past years…you've been walking alone, lost in the dark…', saying that while tears were streaming down his face…makes me wanna hurl! I shook him off harshly.  
__'…you…How dare you! What do you think YOU know about me! So you knew…you knew all along…and you were just taking pity on me, DIDN'T YOU!' I never waited for his answer nor an explanation for that matter. I will just go being on my own again. That's not so hard, now is it…?_

* * *

"Saaakuuurai-kun! You'll go with us to karaoke this afternoon, right!" _Ugh, here comes a clock of chickens. Must be nice having so much friends, right Sakurai?_

"Darn, he got away!" _Whatever._ "Hold it right theeeere!" I checked to see if I brought everything with me and started walking to the school's library minding my own business, when I heard Sakurai calling out my name. _With this many people around, there's no way pretending that I didn't heard him._

"Ah, Uzuki-kun!" I stopped and waited to see what he needed from me.

"Here, our teacher asked me to hand down these test papers to everyone in class." _Oh, just because I am one of those 'classmates'…_

"…" _Ok, I have it. Can't you go away, now that you did your obligation? _I avoided looking at his face, hoping he'll get the hint.

"Uzuki-kun, is everything ok?…Huh?…What's this red mark on your neck?…" When his fingers touched my neck I totally freaked out. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" I slapped his hand away as hard as I could. _What were you trying to see now? Haven't you humiliated me enough!_ For a moment I saw the hurt in Sakurai's eyes, which made me falter my resolve, but then I turned and got away as quick as I could. _Why…why would you look at me like that…You're making me look like the bad guy here…Well, it's your fault!_

* * *

_"**How can you act like that? Isn't that human…your friend?"**_

"NO WAY! UNTIL HELL FREEZES OVER I'LL DESPISE HIM! Not ever can I like people like him, naively smiling like the ass he is…!" _He makes me feel so pathetic…IT'S ALL HIS FAULT! If not…then all I did up to this point…has no value…_

_"…**If you mean that…if you can't stand the sight of him…I'll give you the power to make him suffer. Let's strengthen the pact! Believe me, you'll feel a bliss that you've never felt before!"**_

* * *

Slice, slice…newspapers were spread all over the desk, with cut out words. The curtains were closed off, so no sunlight could penetrate the room, where one lonesome person was sitting.

_The plan failed…only a few meters…and that car would have hit him! If only that man didn't interfere…!  
_"…die…I want you to die…to me, you're nothing but a pain…The next plan won't be as easily…This time…no one will save you like last time!"

_…**Ke-ke-ke…that's right…Fill up your heart with your darkest thoughts and desires…That will only make me stronger and more powerful. And when the red moon rises at Walpurgis Night…you will be mine to devour!**_

* * *

'I WAS THE ONE WHO TALKED TO YOU FIRST!' "AAAAARGH!" _Ugh, stupid dream, why do I remember that? Do I wish to be his friend again that badly? No…no, that's not possible anymore…we can't ever go back…my soul is already sold to the devil…I really am pathetic!_

_"**So true. But even if you are just a pathetic creature…I'll help you get your revenge on that hateful human…I shall grant you power!" **My neck, it burns! …power…_

_"**I do desire power…I swear, I don't want to feel these emotions ever again!"**_

* * *

"Uzuki-kun! How's your neck? That mark looks bigger, maybe it's infected or something?…" _**These damm humans keep buggin' me! I swear, the next person who touches me…**_A hand was placed on my shoulder…_**That does it!**_ I whacked that little bugs hand, while turning to face the puny human who dared to disturbed me.

"What the hell's your problem, bastard! Don't act all friendly with me!" I glared at the person with so much intensity, that if I unleashed my power, he'd burn to a crisp. _**Hehe, sounds super-delicious! **Sakurai-kun…**You just stay put!**_

"…Oh? Now I see, you're Yuki, huh?" _**Yes, a super-de-luxurious-deliciously-snack…And more so when they fall into a deep despair. Ke-ke-ke, let's try to use this sack of meat to my benefit… **_

"Well, I suppose this might be a good time to tell you in his stead…but isn't it time to drop the mister-nice-guy act that you keep pullin' to fool everyone? I mean, back in middle school I only acted nice to you 'cos you looked you had it so much worse then me…it really boosted my self confidence!" _…No…that's not…true **SHUT UP! I told you to not interfere! If you want your wish to come true…then HE is standin' in your way! Now for the final blow!**_

"Get it through your head…nobody likes you as a friend!" _**Yes! YES! That's the look! Oh, how I enjoy bein' me…the more my prey despairs, the more I will take pleasure when devourin' them… The plan has already been set to motion!**_

"**AH HAHAHA!" **

* * *

Two youngsters ran towards the prey I've been hunting, easily defeating the Niedatrechy wolves I summoned.

_**DAMM! What are the Zweilt doin' here! This is NOT what Reiga promised! **Why…? **I see, we're not strong enough yet. **…Why do they protect him? …when I needed someone…nobody came…**…Whatever…We have no choice…but to wait for the night of the crimson moon…better split, before they notice me.**_

_**While jumpin' from building to building, I got distracted by young children's laughter. For a moment I stood still, ogling to the house across the street, where two little girls were playing a ball game, thinking I could use a late afternoon snack… **…Rina and…Mayu… **A smirk formed from my lips…Yuki's precious little 'sisters' huh? That gives me a perfect idea for a new plan…**_

* * *

**Actually, I never planned this chapter to be written, this was supposed to be the WALPURGIS NIGHT chapter. But...I couldn't let Uzuki be left out...  
So, a last minute entry *smile*****  
****  
Another thing is, that I've stayed rather true to the original storyline, but I do have plans to bring some twists of my own, so...please stay tuned and keep on reading! I'll do my best to keep it interesting! Reviews always welcome! **

**And to Flynn0110 and rebirth-flame...Thank you very much for reviewing so faithfully to my story.  
That really keeps me writing! CU next chapter, when the HOKKAIDO-ARC will reach it's final conclusion and we'll hit the TWILIGHT HALL-ARC!**


End file.
